Curycoo
'' '' ~ Curycoo ~ Curycoo is the main pirate of Piplupower Many call her Cur, but after she became a clan leader she prefers the name FuryStar. Stats and stuff screenshot_2010-08-08_12-12-08.jpg screenshot_2010-08-08_12-09-55.jpg goodtimes1.jpg goodtimes2.jpg goodtimes6.jpg goodtimes5.jpg goodtimes7.jpg goodtimes8.jpg goodtimes10.jpg goodtimes11.jpg goodtimes12.jpg goodtimes13.jpg goodtimes15.jpg goodtimes16.jpg goodtimes17.jpg goostimes14.jpg screenshot_2010-08-15_14-13-54.jpg screenshot_2010-08-18_16-50-51.jpg|most recent... um .... screenshot Skill Points Sword Gun Doll Dagger 'Grenade' 'Staff' Blast: '''2 '''Soul Flay: '''1 '''Pestilence: '''1 '''Wither: '''5 '''Flaming Skull: '''2 '''Banish: '''1 '''Concentration: '''1 '''Spirit Lore: '''2 '''Conservation: '''5 Sailing '''Left Broadside: '''5 '''Right Broadside: '''5 '''Full Sail: '''1 '''Come About: '''1 '''Open Fire: '''3 '''Ramming Speed: '''1 '''Take Cover: '''1 '''Treasure Sense: '''5 '''Task Master: '''5 Cannon '''Shoot: 4 Round Shot: '''2 '''Chain Shot: 0 Grape Shot: 0 Firebrand: '''3 '''Thunderbolt: 5 Rapid Reload: '''1 '''More Coming Soon! Where to find her Almost ALWAYS on Vachira. #With guild #With friends.(Likely Bartholomew Edgecutter, Kat Bluebonnet, Stpehen, or Matthew Fireskull, or Joshua Coalskull)Matthew Fireskull #Darkheart #Tormenta #El Patron's Mines #Devil Root #Cannoneering, on a public ship on andaba, or Joshua Coalskull's ship. If she is not in either of these, she is: A) Not Online B) ,IDK C) ,Fiddling with glitches. D), or invasions. Savada server, but if not, doing invasion with guild. Friends These are the friends i can remember on POTCO #Bartholomew Edgecutter - was active the he went inactive now he is ACTIVE AGAIN!!! #Robert Blademenace - Slow Computer. #Dog Daggers - We met in an arguement. we became friends for no good reason. #Vincent - Probably my best game friend, though i dont know where we met. #Matthew Fireskull - I sure hope you know who he is. #Slappy - We were friends before he started spamming, when he was an admin. #Kat Bluebonnet and Stpehen - Tormenta, darkhart, devil root etc. spend most of my time with one or the other #Elizabeth - you say hi too much and ask to many questions. #James Warhawk - We talk alot #Zachary - A wiki friend alongside James, Slappy, Kat, and Stpehen. #Joshua Coalskull - JZF. #Captain William Daggerskull - Now i got everyone. #Lucius - Revan - Slappy #George Treasurestealer - Guild member and fellow editor #Sven DaggerBones - GoldenClan Friend #Sarah - Leader of GoldenClan #Ashlee Bladehawk - Noob Friend in Blue Star Clan #Lovely Lisa - Friend that used to be in Shadowclan. These are all that i can remember. Note: as the beaurocrat of this wiki, i would like to meet all of its users. Contact to try and find a time we can meet in-game. Enemies THESE are my enemies. #Xurycoo - My evil twin #Mara Jade - Rebeled against me in shadowclan #SnowStar - helped mara jade #Billy Mcbatten - uh...... EVIL BRAGGING IDIOT WHO IS 5 LEVELS HIGHER THAN ME AND STILL CANT BEAT ME AND KAT IN PVP WHEN HE IS USING FAMED CURSED BLADE!!! #Shimilooti - Some dude who we arent on eachothers friends list but he always seems to be able to find me. People i still have to meet Leave a message on the disscussion of this page as to when and where. #Cuchifrito #Peter Stormshot # Jack Swordmenace # Charles Swordeagle: Meet me at The Faithful Bride on Vachira at 1:00 pm Mountain Time! # captain swash:meet me at the kings arm anagama i will be there at always Items These are the items i wear and use. 'Swords' Cutlass - Lost Sword of El Patron Saber - Duelists Saber Broadsword - Royal Broadsword Cursed Blade - Plaguefire Sword 'Guns' Pistol - Foul Bane Repeater Blunderbuss - Royal Blunderbuss Musket - Robber's Musket Bayonet - Master Bayonet 'Voodoo' Doll - Cabal Doll Staff - Overseer Staff 'Dagger' Dagger - Dagger of the Bear idol Throwing Knives - Knives of the sun idol, Shark Fang knives 'Sailing Items' Cannon - Bronze Cannon Ram Sailing Chart - Rumrunners Sea Chart Sailing Charm - Colden Charm Sailing Globe - N/A 'Pouches' Gun - Large Grenade - Large Cannon - Large Dagger - Large 'Clothing' Shirt - None Vest - White Corset Belt - Woodland Belt Pants - Red Pants Boots - None Treasures Odds and Ends ﻿ Ships These are the ships that Curycoo own. *Storm-Sail Stallion - War Frigate *Star-Chaser Wrath - War Galleon *White Thunder - War Sloop Achievements *Strongest enemy faced alone: Level 50 Thrall Captain *Strongest boss faced alone: Level 44 Devil Root *Best PVP Record: 19:1 *Rarest Weapon Ever Found: Lost Sword of El Patron *Most Leveling in one day: 9 Gun, 3 Doll, 4 Sword, 2 Notoriety *Best Invasion: 7235 rep, A LOT of enemies killed, alone with one other person. *Least amount of people to kill rage ghost: 4 *most enemies killed in 1/2 hour: 673 Guilds *Francis Brigade - Officer *Blue Star Clan - Member *ShadowClan - Founder *Stardust Knights - Founder *Elite Thievery Co. - Member *Elite Thunder Co. - Founder *Jig Jockeys - Officer *"Nasty Co." - Member *Bricks and Stones - Member *Chicks - Officer Fan Creations Info Mother Rose Crestfellow Father Blastrackham Sister Heartgull Children Piplupower Cur Emily Fireskull Eliza Creststeel Lone Jack Warshout BF Richard Sharksilver Quests Black Pearl Quest 67% Complete Quotes "WHERE ARE MY PANTS!!!!" "ITS SO FLUFFY" "NO! You may NOT steer my War Frigate!!!" "Do you know the muffin man?" "Was that a joke, or am i going to have to kill you?" Images Curycoopicture3.jpg Curycoopicture2.jpg Curycoopicture.jpg Pic of cur2.jpg Pic of cur3.jpg Picofcur1.jpg Undead cur.jpg Omgtoomanycurycoo.jpg Fightercur.jpg Cur going undead.jpg External Links http://www.piratesonlineforums.com/forums/member.php?u=22053 - Pirates Online Forums http://piratesonline.go.com/#/community/player.html?user_id=395430493&avatar_id=1010721030 - Pirates Online Directory* ''Images on this page may not be used without the consent of Piplupower'' Category:Pirates Category:CIG Members Category:Parliament Members Category:Female Users Category:Pirate Lord Category:Unlimited Access Players Category:Blue Scurvy Dogs Members